


Love Among The Snowdrifts; Or A Brief Dispatch Regarding Avatar Korra & Asami Sato's Wedding

by OurImpavidHeroine



Series: The Abdication of Hou-Ting LIV or: How Wu Learned to Stop Being Foolish and Love the Detective [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Letters, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurImpavidHeroine/pseuds/OurImpavidHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wu writes a letter detailing the wedding of Avatar Korra and Asami Sato's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Among The Snowdrifts; Or A Brief Dispatch Regarding Avatar Korra & Asami Sato's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This was an Anon request on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy it, Anon!

Harbor City, Southern Water Tribe  
Winter, Ox Month, 9th Day, 179 AG

My dearest darling lovely (and very much missed) Nuo,

Well! We have finally arrived! The trip seemed very long indeed. I do not mind boats, but I have to say I do prefer airships. Well, there was nothing for it, the temperatures down here in the winter are simply too cold for an airship, as it is we had to have waterbenders on board to break up the ice that forms on the water’s surface in order to get here. So travel by sea it was. Mako wanted us to fly to Kyoshi Island and then catch a commercial steamer from there but I was certainly not going to do that. Royalty does _not_ travel via commercial steamer. It simply isn’t done! So instead I made arrangements to hire out a specially equipped arctic yacht. It is very luxurious, I must tell you, with very tastefully appointed cabins for sleeping in and I was very happy to take along all of the Republic City Beifongs as well as stopping off for your in-laws. Of course Mako got rather sniffy with me when I told him I had hired a chef for the duration and informed me that he was perfectly capable of cooking, which is true, naturally, but why on earth should he cook when I can simply pay someone to do it instead?

(I put it this way to him and he sulked for _hours_. Hours, I tell you. However, I distracted him by telling him I had no idea what children were supposed to wear at the south pole and he immediately went out and came back a few hours later with an alarming amount of very dense clothing and blankets. I fear the children shall suffocate!)

No, the reason that the trip seemed so long is that Bolin simply never stopped talking. Never once! Now I know you are laughing at me because I myself also tend to the verbose (which I am the first to admit) but I do hope I have more engaging topics of conversation at my disposal! Well, never mind. You know that I like Bolin. I am very grateful to him for keeping Naoki occupied, as well. He thrilled her to no end by telling her a series of stories about some sort of hirsute snow creature that supposedly lives in snow caves down there. You can only imagine how much she loved that! He chased her about the ship, making horrible growling noises while she shrieked with laughter. (Lin did _not_ love it and made several comments to the effect that she was going to get a ride back to Republic City with someone else. Personally, I think she is in such a foul mood because LoLo did not come. Not that I am supposed to know that the two of them are carrying on, of course.)

Little San is teething and was cranky with it; Zhi spent most of his time wrapped tightly against Mako’s chest. Well. Babies do love Mako. Can you believe that Zhi is already four months old? I must say, babies are an entirely different proposition than toddlers. Naoki was already two and a half when she came to us; that is not to say that she did not take up a great deal of time but at least she _slept_. Zhi wakes constantly for feedings, Mako and I are just exhausted. I cannot tell you the last time I slept more than three consecutive hours together. Several of the ladies on my Spring Festival committee have told me that I need a nanny, but I won’t do it. Well, you know how I feel about that. If I am to be a father then I shall be a _father_ , not someone who pays someone else to raise my child for me.

I do wish I could get a little more sleep, though.

Speaking of parenthood, I do hope you are feeling better. Su tells me that you are not feeling your best and my darling, I do worry. Please don’t think I am so selfish that I only care that you aren’t here because I have no one to gossip with! On the contrary, I am rather anxious about you. I know it must be more than you just feeling under the weather with your pregnancy if the healers forbade you from coming! However, I am certain you have the best care possible and of course your husband is there with you, so. I shall try to stop fussing at you.

I am sorry as well that Huan is feeling so low at the moment. I hope you gave that woman a piece of your mind! Never mind, I know you too well to even speculate, I am sure you let her have it. Su tells me he will hardly leave his room and that he has not done any art in weeks. Nuo, that can’t be good. You must promise me that after we return from the wedding if he is still holed up in his room you will let me know and I will bring the children and come for a visit. Well. Perhaps I will do it anyhow, then I can reassure myself that you are fine and try to coax Huan out of that terrible low mood.

Add to this the fact that Yumi has been sent on some sort of important undertaking for the Kyoshi warriors and was unable to come and I am quite bereft of friends on this trip. I spent an entire afternoon on the yacht feeling sorry for myself but I got over it.

In any case! Enough of my babbling! I am supposed to be writing to you about the wedding!

I must tell you, darling, that the _idea_ of arctic cold is nowhere near the _reality_ of it. We stepped out of the ship onto the gangplank at the docks and Naoki stopped dead on and her eyes got huge and she said, “No, Daddy,” and turned right back around and tried to walk back up the gangplank. And that was despite all of the layers Mako had dressed her in! Opal and I just stared at each other in total consternation. My gracious but it was frigid!

We were actually met at the docks by Tonraq himself. He greeted us all and Naoki was immediately drawn to him. (Well, like her father, I suppose, I have always appreciated a well-made gentleman on the larger side. Remind me to tell you someday about the one particular Dai Li agent that captured my thirteen year old interest. _Gracious._ ) Tonraq offered to take Naoki up on his (extraordinarily broad, my goodness) shoulders and she was thrilled. They have some sort of conveyance down here that has these special snow tires - odd triangular looking things with runners, it is a pity Qi refused to come, I am sure Qi would have been very interested indeed - that make quick work of driving across the snow. Apparently Bolin is quite the old hand at them. Or so he professed, anyhow. Since his long-winded explanation of it included references to Eska, Opal got rather agitated. You know how Opal feels about Eska. Frankly, if I were Eska I would steer clear of Opal completely. I am not sure that I believe a Beifong can actually embrace an oath of non-violence wholeheartedly. Well. Perhaps Huan. But certainly not a Beifong _woman_.

Most of the more illustrious wedding guests were staying at the quaintly named Aurora Inn. I expected something rustic but was quite delightfully surprised at its elegance. All beautifully carved woodwork and ice motifs, really quite lovely. Mako and I had a suite and I was glad to note they’d already provided us with a small bed for Naoki as well as a crib for Zhi. Mako immediately moved it right next to our bed, you know how he is about keeping the baby close. Pema and Tenzin had already arrived with their children (and Kai) and were staying with his mother; however, Ikki and Rohan came by the hotel to make sure we’d all gotten there in one piece and Naoki was very happy to see some familiar faces. Ikki, the darling, immediately took Naoki with them to do some outside exploring, which gave me a bit of a reprieve.

Mako and Bolin were flagged down by the man who is apparently in charge of all things wedding and left us for a few hours. I can’t speak for Bolin, but I know Mako was deeply touched to be asked to stand up with Asami. As you know she has no family at all left and so she asked Mako and Bolin if they would stand in place of her parents. (Mako was so touched he may have shed a few tears, even, but you are never to tell him I told you.) He fussed a great deal over what to wear; I finally just sent him to my tailor and told him to make sure Mako would be the best looking man in the room. Well. Naturally you feel the same about your husband and I quite agree, all of those Beifongs are devastating! But Mako is _so very_ handsome. I have no shame whatsoever about being biased.

(Speaking of Beifongs, Wei has descended down upon the city like a tiger armadillo in heat. Honestly! His mother said something to the effect that she’d hunt Wei down and spear him like a dolphin piranha if he was late to the actual wedding itself. I should like to see that! He never managed to make it back to the hotel the first night, Raava herself only knows where he ended up. Keeping warm in some burly waterbender bed, I should expect.)

If I am honest with you I was so exhausted that I just had a small meal brought up for Naoki and myself and put us all to bed early. Naoki point-blank refused to sleep in the little bed they’d brought for her, so I just tossed her in bed with me and by the time Mako got back all three of us were piled in a heap in the bed meant for just Mako and myself. Well, he never minds. I woke up slightly as he shifted me over; he kissed me and told me to go back to sleep and took up the baby to change his diaper. He is a very heroic husband.

We spent the next day doing the usual touristy sorts of things; a drive about the city to see the sights, a visit to a museum and Mako and Bolin took us to a restaurant they remembered from the last time they were down here. It is very beautiful here. I am just in awe of the things the waterbenders do with ice in terms of decoration; it makes me feel even more desolate that Huan refused to come, I do think he would have gotten very excited indeed to see all of it. Senna and Tonraq hosted a delightful dinner for all of us that evening and I finally got a chance to see the brides. I ate arctic hen for the first time; if I have my way it won’t be for the last. Delicious!

Well, I am sure you are more than ready for me to tell you a bit about the ceremony the next day. However, in order for me to do so properly I need to give a bit of historical context. (Now you may imagine me putting on a scholarly mien!)

The first thing to relate is that in both the Southern and Northern Water Tribe traditions there really aren’t any marriage ceremonies at all!

In the old Southern Water Tribe tradition couples were considered married after the birth of their first child. It really was that simple. In the Northern Water Tribe tradition there were exchanges of betrothal necklaces and symbolic betrothal gifts that were given by both the bride and groom to the various future in-laws; that was considered quite enough for everyone involved as well.

Now as I know you know the Southern Water Tribe was almost completely decimated during the Hundred Year War and was mostly resettled by Northern Water Tribe citizens and thus many of the northern customs have made their way here. To whit; Asami giving Korra that beautiful betrothal necklace. (The nasty feelings raised during the Civil War a few years back can still be seen; there are those who consider themselves “true” citizens of the Southern Water Tribe and hold themselves apart from those who are of northern descent but thankfully this is not _my_ problem. I believe I have had quite enough politics for one lifetime, thank you very kindly!)

Interestingly enough there is some polygamy, apparently, but it is nothing so complicated as all of the structure and hierarchy involved with Earth Kingdom royalty and nobility, certainly! Just as well, I suppose. I don’t really discuss it with Mako all that much - nice, modern Republic City boy that he is - but you know that by all rights I should have at least two consorts by now. One of them female, too, have to provide the heirs! Well, never mind. I’m not ruling any longer and in any case, as you might remember from your history lessons, my grandfather’s two wives loathed each other with a passion and from what I understand assassination plots were par for the course. Can you imagine having to deal with that over breakfast every morning? For that matter, can you imagine _Mako_ putting up with another consort? I should hardly think so!

Oh! Interesting tidbit: the Southern Water Tribes have a fascinating tradition where brothers may share a wife; it came about due to a scarcity of wives, from what I understand. Now there's a thought! Can you imagine the sorts of family feuds that would engender? Well anyhow, that is quite enough of a history lesson from me, you know I could go on for hours, these are the kinds of things Earth Kingdom Princes are expected to know and remember, blah blah blah. Moving along!

Now, as I know you know, Korra is not only the Avatar but a Water Tribe chieftain’s daughter. Since her father is of the Northern Tribe’s ruling dynasty she is technically a princess. Things are _always_ different when you are royalty, you understand. I don’t think most people remember that about Korra - her being the Avatar is usually what people focus on - nevertheless, she is Tonraq’s daughter. (I was certainly taught who she was when I was young; you can believe I knew every other royal in the world and Korra, despite her status as the Avatar, is still considered royalty in that way.)

I suppose they thought that nothing would do but to go full out with the traditional Northern Water Tribe wedding ceremony which is only reserved for the ruling family. It was held in the Great Hall they have here and all of the world leaders were invited, naturally.

Because my own maternal grandmother was from the Northern Water Tribe I wore her betrothal necklace as an homage to her memory. (It is one of the very few things I have left of my family on either side; my mother had given it to her dearest friend Chun before she left to be married to my father which leads me to suspect there was more than friendship between the two of them but we’ll leave that for later. Chun gave it to me the first time I met her and I treasure it, I really do.) As you well know blue does not work at all on me - I am far too sallow, I am dreadfully sorry to say - and while I may not have the most manly physique in the history of the Earth Kingdom the necklace still does not fit around my neck. Instead, I fashioned it into a sort of cravat pin and wore it that way. This led to me being approached by a very small and very elderly woman who asked me in the friendliest way possible where it was from. I told her and she admired the children (I had Zhi in my arms and was attempting to keep Naoki in sight, Mako was off doing his official wedding business) and we chatted pleasantly until a younger woman came to fetch her to sit down. It was only then that we were formally introduced and I realized that I was speaking to Katara! Yes! _That_ Katara! As she was walking away (the younger woman was her daughter, Kya, I met her briefly) she smiled at me and told me she had known my great-grandfather as well as his bear. (Firelord Zuko also mentioned the bear when speaking to me. Bosco was clearly a very influential bear.)

Now I shall tell you how everything was set up in the hall. There was a raised dais in the very center; that was where the two brides and their parents (Senna and Tonraq for Korra, naturally, and Mako and Bolin standing in for Asami) were set up. The ceremony itself was being presided over by a formidable waterbending woman who I am to understand was Tonraq’s aunt. There were cushions set all around the dais and that was for all of the rest of the hoi-polloi, including yours truly and his beautiful children. The dais had been decorated in white and blue and silver; it was lovely.

The parents-only part of the ceremony had already been going on for two hours before we were all invited in. (Mako told me later there was a great deal of chanting and promise making and ceremonial gift-giving and such. Honestly, sounds as dull as Earth Kingdom ceremonies to me.) We came in and settled ourselves down. Now mind you, at this point it was only immediate family (Opal and the children and I counted as immediate family because of Bolin and Mako) and extremely special guests (as in Katara and her older son and daughter as well as Tenzin and his wife and children, who really are like family to Korra, of course). I sat next to Lin (I am not sure if she was considered family or not but who was going to tell her not to enter? Not me, I can tell you that much). After we were all seated Mako and Bolin and Korra’s parents were released off the dais and came to sit with us. (Mako immediately took Zhi from me and checked him all over. What did he think I would have done, thrown the baby into a snowbank? Certainly not! I just know it was because I had thrown Naoki into a snowbank the day before, but she had asked me to!)

Korra was wearing traditional Water Tribe dress and looked striking. As you know, she liked the bob she’d given herself a few years back so much she kept it; of course now it is actually trimmed by scissors instead of a knife and looks much improved. (You should have seen it! She walked around Republic City for two months with hacked off hair before Asami finally put her foot down and made her go and have it cut properly. It looked terrible. I did not endear myself to her by mentioning it, either. Oh well. Add that to the list of things Korra will probably never forgive me for.) She has taken to wearing the two locks in front put into tails with beaded fasteners, very Water Tribe-ish of her of course. Her outer tunic was long and worked all over with a see-saw pattern of iridescent blue and white beads; it was absolutely stunning. She fairly scintillated whenever she moved, Naoki was simply entranced. (As was I.)

Asami was dressed in red and white robes, embroidered with a very subtle design of gears entwined with flowers. It was simply breathtaking! So very clever of her! She wore her hair loose, down her back, held back with one deep red flower. She had on a jade ring, much like the ones Mako and I exchanged. (Republic City tradition, you understand.) I have never seen Asami look anything less than flawless, of course, even when she is wearing coveralls and has grease on her chin. It’s really quite unfair. She really did make a beautiful bride, however.

Once we were all settled the two of them were involved in some sort of tea-pouring ceremony. For themselves, first; then for the rest of us as family. You can imagine my horror when I glanced over at Mako to find him slumped over slightly, sound asleep! Now I know he is very tired - as am I - but honestly! I shook him awake as unobtrusively as possible. Luckily for him no one noticed as San just at that moment started to fuss; Opal tried desperately to shush him but to no effect. I could see Opal did not know what to do but Tonraq’s auntie simply smiled and said something to the effect that babies were babies and she produced a piece of what was later identified as dried arctic hippo blubber from her pocket (She did! Hand to Raava, Nuo! She did!) and handed it down to Bolin. Opal gave it a bit of a stink-eye but Bolin immediately handed it over to the baby; San happily gummed at it and quieted right down. So! Now you know! Dried arctic hippo blubber for teething! I shall have to try it when Zhi’s teeth start to come in.

The tea ceremony went on for quite awhile, very formal, and we were all served (thank goodness, Mako was starting to get droopy again) and then we had to stand up and bow at the brides and at their parents (or pseudo-parents in Asami’s case) giving our general welcome to each other’s families.

Now you may think we were done, but no. We were not. Now the rest of the guests were invited in to sit behind the immediate family around the dais. This included all of the world leaders and friends of the family and so on. Everyone else. The brides made even more tea and that was served around as well as some cakes (thank goodness, even I was starting to get peckish and Bolin was eying those cakes like a rabid wolfbat) and it was at that point that the brides invited each and every guest individually to partake of their wedding day joy.

Nuo, it was lovely and it was beautifully done, but it was very long. I had to feed and change Zhi several times; however, this seemed to be expected and no one seemed to mind. You may guess as to whether or not Naoki sat there nicely for it. Of course she did not, she is a small child, she was bored and hungry. I cannot blame her. Now of course when I was her age I was expected to sit through these sorts of things with neither sound nor movement; my compliance as a young boy was guaranteed by liberal lashings on the backs of Lower Ring whipping boys and I was so terrified and heart-sick over it that even at Naoki’s age I was afraid to even breathe for fear that yet another boy would be beaten for my sake. I would far rather my daughter squirmed and complained next to me than have her constantly terrified the way I was. But! Here is where the Water Tribe customs show themselves very superior to Earth Kingdom ones; the various Water Tribe folk that were there took it upon themselves to amuse Naoki, handing her around and feeding her bits of snacks from their pockets and playing finger games with her. This was clearly the norm for this sort of thing, no one looked askance at all. Tonraq had a painted wooden top in his formal tunic top and he gave it to her to play with (and let me know afterward that he made it just for her, it is for her to keep). People merely smiled at her as she crowed with laughter over it. It was simply enchanting, Nuo. You know how it always was in the Earth Kingdom, children should be seen and not heard. This was the complete opposite. I think it _wonderful._ It has become very clear to me since we arrived that the Water Tribes consider children a treasure. I most heartily approve.

I should note, however, that Lin felt _completely_ free to whine and complain about the length of the ceremony. To me, naturally. Well! She was not invited to the middle part, she only has herself to blame! Mako fell asleep again, still sitting up, holding the baby. I let him sleep about fifteen minutes that time, only waking him when it became apparent other people were noticing. He is so tired, between the baby and work and all.

Asami handled all of it with aplomb; Korra started to look fairly irritable after a time. I don’t think she was ever made to sit still like that. Finally, however, all of the guests were invited to bow and say a welcoming chant and then it was all over. People came in bearing long tables and benches for the wedding feast and there was a photographer that took photographs of the brides. The rest of us just hung about and hoped that the food would be served sooner rather than later.

Of course you can just imagine the fun when Eska - who had been sitting with her brother on the opposite side of the dais from us - set her sights on Bolin and headed right over to him as soon as the ceremony was finished. Opal immediately put herself in front of him; there was a bit of a verbal skirmish where Eska pointed out that Bolin had no betrothal necklace and Opal grabbed San out of his father’s arms and practically waved him in Eska’s face. Wonder of wonders! One look at little San and Eska backed off completely. Lin thought this was hysterically funny and laughed until I kicked her ankle and told her to behave.

The wedding feast was very good. I have not had much in the way of Southern Water Tribe cuisine; I certainly need to remedy that. I quite enjoyed it. (Mako, of course, will eat anything put in front of him. I have never known the man to turn up his nose at food; it doesn’t take much guessing to figure out why that is.) Feasting is a very important part of any Water Tribe gathering, and it is never to be rushed. I ate so much I really did feel as if I could pop; Bolin ate so much he made a thunderous belch that quite literally ricocheted around the hall. Opal looked as if she could not decide whether or not to laugh, smack him one upside the head or sink below the table in mortification. (Mako actually dropped his chopsticks in shock.) It is just Bolin’s luck that in the Southern Water Tribe tradition that is actually considered quite the compliment to the chef. The louder the belch the higher the compliment, apparently; the chef was so honored by Bolin’s tribute that she came out of the kitchen attached to the Great Hall to pat him on the back and beam at him. Korra herself also paid the chef a melodious compliment; she and Bolin practically fell over laughing at each other. (Opal and Asami were less than amused.) Mako did _not_ belch. Just as well. Bolin may do as he pleases but if my husband were to erupt like that at the table - regardless of local custom - he would be sleeping on the sofa for the duration.

The meal itself took over three hours for every course to be served and eaten. It was quite the undertaking! Naoki was sound asleep before it was even close to being finished, and Mako had her draped across his lap, which was making it difficult for him to eat, especially since he already had Zhi in his sling. However, Senna - Korra’s mother - made a lovely little nest of cushions that had been left strewn around the dais and we put Naoki there. Senna covered her with Mako’s coat and Naoki didn’t even flutter open an eyelid. Apparently this is how it is done at these big Water Tribe gatherings, she was not the only child to be thus deposited.

After the feast was finished the tables and benches were moved to the side and at this point a band was brought in. I assumed it would be all Water Tribe traditional music, and for the first part it was. The brides danced a specific dance with each other and there were a few other dances that I was unfamiliar with, and as you know, I am familiar with a truly staggering amount of dances. However, I did not mind as they had filled a table full of finger foods as well as champagne - a nod to Asami’s Republic City heritage, I’m sure. (There was also a type of Water Tribe alcohol that is fermented from some sort of ground tuber that I tried and nearly choked on; my word but it was strong! I avoided that completely. Mako rather liked it, however. Well. He was welcome to my portion. I stuck to champagne.) However, after a time the music began to blend into jazzier pieces, which thrilled me to no end, of course. I grabbed Mako - who had had enough of the tuber booze to loosen up quite a great deal - and dragged him out to the dance floor. (After Su obligingly took the baby, of course.) Goodness gracious me but that man is a good dancer; after he gets a little alcohol into him he moves his hips as if they were _oiled_.

Zhi started to fuss a bit and Mako reluctantly left the dance floor to care for him; however, at that point Su called over Bolin and Opal as well and told all four of us that she and Baatar would be taking the three grandchildren (Nuo, you cannot imagine how it fills my heart with joy to hear Su and Baatar refer to our two as their grandchildren, even writing it now makes me slightly weepy) back to the hotel for the night. Baatar enjoined us to enjoy the rest of of our evening and to sleep in as long as we wanted to the next morning. Mako tried to protest but Su simply smiled at him and told him she and Baatar remembered full well how difficult it was for parents of babies to have any time to themselves and that she hoped we would trust her and Baatar to know how to care for a newborn! Well of course even Mako could not argue with that, and so the children were bundled up to walk back to the hotel (it is only across the street and two doors down from the Great Hall) and then I had my husband all to myself! (I am so grateful to Su and Baatar I cannot even begin to tell you.)

I had FAR too much champagne; Mako had a great deal to drink as well. We danced and danced; the party went into the morning hours, something that was obviously expected. The Water Tribes certainly know how to throw one wild shindig! I danced with Asami and Opal and even Wei (who quite literally threw me about the dance floor, he’s very enthusiastic) and at one point I went to use the facilities and Mako followed me and took me behind a pillar and kissed me until I practically climbed atop him. Which is scandalous behavior for royalty, really! I am slightly ashamed of myself; my only defense is that I was quite drunk and have not had anything more from Mako than an exhausted peck on the cheek since Zhi came to us. Also, Mako’s oily hips do have quite the effect on me. My only consolation was that at one point Korra and Asami disappeared for a time; when they returned Korra still had a bit of Asami’s lipstick smeared across her mouth. So we were not the only ones, apparently!

I have no idea how we got back to the hotel; I do remember getting there and I do remember Mako’s hands all over me but my gracious I can tell you that I remember in great painful detail the hangover I had the next morning. Oh, Nuo, I regret that part. I was terribly sick. Mako was not much better off, he refused to get out of bed and whimpered a little. We did not emerge until the next afternoon. I was concerned about the children but Su and Baatar had left a note for us at the front desk; apparently they had taken the children with Bolin and Opal (Bolin has never been much of a drinker and airbenders do not partake) for a drive to see the spirit portal; Su entreated us to enjoy our day and informed us that they would see us in the evening for dinner. After Mako read the note he told the staff at the front desk to please send us up a meal and he turned me right around and took me back to our suite where he proceeded to get me undressed and right back into bed. Well. I did not mind. Spirits know when we will next have a childfree moment.

We met up with the family (including Lin and Wei) for dinner that evening and got the children back; Naoki was full of chatter about the spirit portal and the fact that she could not get her bending to work in the cold. Mako _can_ manage to firebend down here, but it is certainly diminished in power. So after dinner he took her out and they practiced breathing (which, according to Mako, is the key to be able to bend in this kind of cold). I ordered tea and sat in the hotel lounge with Zhi and chatted a bit with some of the other guests. I cannot say that I am a great proponent of being outside in these conditions any longer than completely necessary. I fear my grandmother’s Water Tribe blood runs very thin in my veins indeed!

I had just fed Zhi and was getting ready to burp him when Korra came into the lounge. I assumed she was looking for Mako and told her that he and Naoki were outside; she thanked me and then, after a moment or two, sat down next to me and asked if she could hold the baby.

I was more than a little surprised. Korra has never been fond of me, I know. Oh, don’t mistake me, she’s always civil, but the first day we met was an unmitigated disaster and it’s never really improved. To be honest with you I just stopped trying to win her over. I draped a cloth over her shoulder and shifted the baby over and told her he needed a burping. Korra thumped him for awhile until he got all of the gas out; I expected her to hand him back, but she kept him in her arms. I ordered another pot of tea.

“I thought Mako was out of his mind when he went to your coronation,” she said to me, and I had no idea what to say back. How do you reply to that? I certainly don’t know!

She went on to say that she had seen a lot of changes in Mako that year that we were courting each other in two different cities and that she wasn’t sure at the time if all of those changes were positive ones. However, she could see how happy he was to be married to me and to have the children and that she was glad and happy for him. She then told me that she had always thought I was brainless and spoiled (her words, not mine) but that even she could see that there was more to it than that. Again! What was I to say to that! So I just said nothing at all. We sat for a time in silence; perhaps not _companionable_ , but certainly not _hostile_. Perhaps _comfortable_ is the word I am looking for. Zhi fell asleep on her; I offered her some tea and she took it with her free hand. We sat like that together until Mako and Naoki came back in, both of them red-cheeked with the cold and laughing. Mako raised an eyebrow at Korra; she told him she was just enjoying the company of his two favorite boys. I gave both Mako and Naoki some tea and Korra handed the baby over to me so she could romp a bit with Naoki. Korra told us that she and Asami were going to be leaving for their honeymoon the next morning - they were taking another trip through the Spirit World, this time entering down here and then making their way to the portal in Republic City - and she made her goodbyes and told us she’d see us in a few weeks. (She also promised Naoki she would bring her something funny back from the Spirit World. I sincerely hope she does not mean a spirit; we have quite enough of those in Republic City as it is!) She and Mako hugged and off she went.

Not at all what I was expecting from this trip, I can tell you that much!

Well, my darling, as you know we are going to spend another few days down here before we head home. Because of Zhi’s unusual entry into our family Mako did not take paternity leave; however, Lin insisted that he consider this vacation that time that was due him. I am not sure how much of a vacation it is when you are towing along two small children, but never mind. Mako is smiling more than I have seen him smile in months, so I am very glad of that. I shall post this off to you tomorrow and I promise another good gossipy letter on the yacht on the way home. And I mean what I wrote - only say the word and the children and I shall come to drag Huan out of his room and back to us.

Please give my love to your darling husband and a fond caress to your lovely baby bump. I shall see you sooner rather than later, I do promise.

All my love,

Your Wu


End file.
